


【正黎】Mantodea

by Assassin74



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin74/pseuds/Assassin74
Summary: 发生在樱子妈妈去世那天的事。前半段路人X黎斗，后半段老檀X小檀。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Dan Masamune
Kudos: 7





	【正黎】Mantodea

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：内含黎斗路人一夜情, spanking以及非自愿父子乱伦性行为描写，夹杂不科学的技术设定和个人角色分析。

【正黎】Mantodea  
发生在樱子妈妈去世那天的事。前半段路人X黎斗，后半段老檀X小檀。  
Warning：内含oral sex, spanking以及非自愿父子乱伦性行为描写，夹杂不科学的技术设定和个人角色分析。  
（一）  
那天下着雨，我从打工的地方出来，路过圣都医院后门的时候捡到一个男人。  
当时他没有打伞，僵硬不动地在路中央久坐，所幸周围是没有什么车辆来往的偏僻出口。  
我边大喊：“喂！你，在这种地方干什么呢？”边走近查看。那是穿着黑色西装的瘦削青年，头发凌乱，左脸有些微肿，眼神发直地盯住空气，丝毫没有理会我的问话。  
“开什么玩笑......竟敢，竟敢......”他喃喃着，嘴唇不住抖动。  
“喂！”我蹲下来拍他的肩膀，他狠戾的目光一下子斜过来，把我吓得跳起，但他下一秒又像突然回过神来，给我道歉。  
“对不起，您是？”  
我告诉他：“待在大马路中央挺危险，如果身体有什么不适，我可以去医院叫急救。”  
他愣了愣，拽住我的袖子说：“对不起，我的事不用麻烦。可是，我现在没有地方可去......您可以，暂时收留我吗？”  
语气很恳切，落魄的样子也确实像需要帮助。  
老好人性格的我无法放下这青年独自待在街边，再加上判断对方的身子骨即使图谋不轨也在我能应付的范围内，便鬼使神差地答应他。  
“跟我来吧。”  
我带他回到自己狭小的出租屋，趁他借用浴室的时机迅速将家里收拾干净，主要是色情杂志和被使用过的抽纸。搞定后，我在茶几边摆上坐垫和几瓶饮料。  
晚饭只有我从打工的餐厅拎回来的快过期的寿司。我看他挑出还算清爽的火腿黄瓜卷，小口地吃进肚就没有再动过筷，便猜测这种贫民廉价食品不合他胃口。  
我暗中观察到他印着名牌logo的西服和钱包，随手乱扔的最新款手机，心中猜想这个人不是哪家的富二代就是被包养的金丝雀一类的吧。  
男人问我的名字，我回答后，他自我介绍说他叫Genm。  
虽然一听就是假名，但我并不关心。我告诉他自己从乡下来圣都读大学，平时除了上课就是打工赚生活费。  
Genm用有点夸张的口气称赞我：“年轻人能自食其力在大城市一个人过日子很了不起啊，将来一定能成大事情。”  
我被对方的话搞得有点脸红，连忙转移话题：“不说我的事了，Genm君又是怎么回事？今天一个人在那种地方......”  
“我？”他扬起一边眉毛，想了想说：“我被人抛弃了。”  
“被抛弃？”  
我心里闪过男小三趁金主老婆流产医院逼宫，结果被现场分手还扇巴掌的豪门恩怨狗血剧情。  
他仿佛看穿我在乱想什么，暧昧地笑了，却也没有进一步解释，气氛一时有些尴尬。  
“没关系的，凭我的能力很快就能解决现在的困境。”  
“是什么样的能力呢。”我盯着他姣好的唇型和修剪得整整齐齐的指甲出神想。  
“我是给人提供一夜幻梦的天才producer哦～”  
“绮丽忘忧的绝佳体验，无法抗拒的虚拟狂欢，我的才能可以让你忘记现实，飘飘欲仙。”  
“只可惜最近，我和我的上司对工作内容上产生分歧。”  
“哇，不就是出卖身体给有钱人玩弄，说得这么文艺。”我在心里暗暗吐槽，不禁可怜起独身二十多年都没恋爱对象的自己。  
为了不让Genm察觉我轻微的焦躁，我稍微改变坐姿，想用衣服下摆遮盖裆部。  
“喂，来做吧，我看你也是这么想的吧。”Genm眯起眼睛，舔了舔唇。  
“啊，啊？”我被唐突的提议搞懵。  
“工作了一天很累吧，今晚就用我的服务让它随风消散如何？”  
“我这一天也很够呛，既然萍水相逢就利用彼此发泄一下嘛。明天一早我就离开，什么都不会说出去，我保证。”  
“可，可是，我这里没有安全套......”在这种美色当头的时候我竟然还想着学校生理课老师的教诲。  
“楼下就有24小时营业的成人用品店吧，来的时候我都看到了。”他挥挥手，见我还在犹豫，便啧地掏出钱包来扔给我信用卡。  
“拿去刷，算我对你的报答。”  
“快去啊。”  
我哦哦两声，魂不守舍地出门，进店，拿起货架上最近的一盒避孕套，犹豫地又抓了瓶润滑液去结账。  
“这样真的可以吗？”我还在疑虑。不过，反正都是他主动的，说出去也不吃亏。等过几日他和他的金主吵完架，自然会从我的生活里消失。  
回到家Genm已经脱得一点不剩，正对着镜子欣赏自身裸体。察觉到我开门的声音，他头也不回地问：“怎么样，我身材不错吧？”  
确实不错，修长的四肢，一丝赘肉都没有的躯干，恰到好处的肌肉分布。  
我发出衷心的称赞，同时难为情地看了眼自己。Genm愉快地哼了一声，大步走来解我的裤子。  
他把东西放进自己嘴里，前端刚接触到热热的口腔粘膜的一瞬间我就开始颤抖，拎着的购物袋掉在了地上，里面的润滑液滚了出来。  
Genm用余光看见了那个，腾出手把它够过来拆封，然后挤出来开始准备自己。  
这时我观察到他的前胸后背都有几处紫红的伤痕，像是被什么东西抽的。  
我小心地把手搭在他的脖子后面，问他这些伤是不是那个所谓的上司弄的，他不置可否，含含糊糊地嗯了两声以后把我吞得更深。  
等到我完全硬起来，Genm也差不多准备好，他用湿淋淋的手抬起我的下巴，把我引到床上，左腿勾上我的腰，把安全套拆开给我戴上。  
我急急忙忙把硬得发疼的性器塞进他深红色的穴口，像是被我的处男反应逗乐一样，Genm眯起眼把头向后仰，主动把腰往上抬。  
提前扩张过的甬道非常容易进入，我没花什么力气就顶到了深处，舒爽地叹出一口气，然后开始动作。  
“哈......哈......怎么样？”我很在意Genm的体验如何，看着他逐渐泛红的脸和蒸腾的汗珠，我猜他大概有爽到。  
“你很棒，嗯啊......继续......” 他把右腿也缠上我的腰，整具身体对我完全打开。  
我受到鼓舞，手把住他的股根找到支点加速卖力。  
润滑液和肠液在挤压中顺着柱身流下沾湿囊袋和体毛，我觉得所有东西都融化成一团，在喘息声中软化黏腻紧紧贴合。  
好热，好热。  
Genm的手臂搭上我的肩同我接吻，大腿夹紧了我的腰。我整个人被他缠绕得无法离开，只能凭借本能动跨泄欲。  
他的那里配合我的动作一紧一松，掌控整场迷离失控的交合。我觉得我把我自己献给了Genm，好像自从见到这个男人起我就一直在被他带着走。  
我悄悄睁眼看他，发现对方也在看着我。  
到某个时间点，我感到穴壁的软肉绞住我的分身不住痉挛，他大概是到了。Genm喘着气搂紧我的脖子，细不可闻的声音说：“妈妈......”  
妈妈？  
我来不及吐槽这是什么反应，Genm绵软的唇又堵上我的嘴，舌尖上湿酥的感觉让我头皮发麻，我感觉自己的下半身快要爆炸，用力冲刺几下，交代在里面。  
“呼......” 和真人做爱的感觉是手无法比拟的舒服，我留恋一会肠道里温暖如烂泥般的触感，慢慢拔出来，把射满精液的安全套扒下来扔一边，然后倒在Genm身上。  
一时间安静得只剩两人的呼吸。  
窗外传来汽车驶过的声音，车灯的光线晃进房间，在一明一暗的闪烁中，我看见Genm面无表情地比了一个噤声手势。  
第一次见到他时的那种难以言喻的感觉再次笼罩了我。他把我推下身，反客为主地压上来。  
“诶，还要再来吗？那我去换一个套子......”  
“不用，直接进来。”  
他非常干脆地骑上来，再次被吞没吸入的感觉让我说不出话，性器迅速硬起，任凭眼前人在我身上起伏。  
就在我即将在他体内绝顶第二次的时候，门被人哐地砸开，穿灰色西装的中年男人走进来。  
他当然首先看到床上还在欢爱的我和Gemn，瞬间脸色铁青，走过来狠狠地揍Gemn一拳。  
我被这突然的变故吓得兴致全无，Gemn被打得跌下床去，抬起头来的时候，脸上多一道撞出来的鼻血，但看起来并不怎么惊讶。  
“檀黎斗，你竟敢擅自离家出走，还扔掉手机——！这也算是我的儿子......？”中年男人俯视Gemn道，明显激动得不轻。  
“你管我？你凭什么管我？！我不是说我已经和你断绝关系了吗？！”Gemn额角青筋暴起，手砸向一旁的茶几，力道大得玻璃出现裂痕。  
眼前这个歇斯底里的青年和迄今为止温和礼貌的Gemn判若两人。  
“我不管你怎么闹，但不是今天。你实在让我失望，黎斗。”中年人冷冷地说，他的脸色显得不悦至极，试图去紧抓Gemn的手臂。  
我从惊吓劲中缓过来，有些头痛，卷入别人家庭矛盾是我始料不及的尴尬，便想找些话题开溜或者把他们请出去。  
我抓起床单遮盖身体，试图搭话。  
“那个，你是，幻梦游戏公司的社长？”这张脸，我曾经在杂志上看到过。我也是半个游戏迷，之前订阅的游戏刊物里曾有一期介绍了各大游戏公司及其高管，当时我还感叹一众油腻秃顶的中年管理层照片里居然还有美型大叔。  
我总感觉“社长大人”狠狠地剜了我一眼，但他面上露出商业性的笑容无可挑剔：“阁下的损失请他日联系我的秘书，我会差人弥补。打扰阁下实非本意，我代不孝犬子为阁下道歉。”  
我不知如何接他这一番漂亮话。  
他随即转过头去，对他的儿子阴沉道：“别给我丢脸，和别人发生关系也不是在今天，你母亲的忌日。我有很多事情要忙，黎斗，别再给我添乱。”  
“没关系，反正他也活不过今晚。”Genm无所谓地捡起自己的衣物开始穿戴。  
“我让他感染了今早发现的那株bugstar，因为是刚分离出来的高毒性品种，所以应该很快就要发作了吧。”  
幻梦社长停下来，转头严肃地看着我。  
我不明就里地挠挠头，却发现手脚开始变得透明，夹杂着黄色的脉冲线条和噪点。  
“这是怎么一回事？！”我发出凄惨的悲鸣，精神压力的陡增更加速身体的变异。  
“我只是一时兴起拿你做个实验，来，化为我才能的养料吧。”  
实验？  
我连滚带爬地下床，掐住Genm的腿怒视他：“对我做了什么啊！你这家伙——！”  
我试图去抓Gemn的衣领，但是半途摔倒在地，手足快要消失的现象让我不敢置信地害怕起来：“快把我恢复过来，Gemn！”  
对方的神色瞬间带上悲悯，他蹲下来摸摸我的头说：“不要怕，这不是死亡，而是进化。只要你耐心祈求的话，神终有一天会来解救你们的。”  
什么意思，完全听不懂。  
“不不......我不想死，也不要进化，你救救我，Gemn......”  
视线越来越模糊，我感觉到Genm把我踢开，不知从哪掏出类似塑料玩具的设备对准我的脸。  
幻梦的社长走到窗边拨打电话。  
晚上吃剩的寿司味混着昨天没扔掉的泡面汤味冲进我的鼻子，有点想吐，之前使用完的套子软踏踏地掉落在茶几下面，流出的精液打湿旁边的一团灰尘。  
怎么会这样？  
刚刚不是还在我怀里说着你好棒？  
这不是我善心赢得的奖励吗？  
我以为的报恩仙鹤结果是只交配完就把雄性扔掉的母螳螂吗？  
喂！解释一下啊！？谁来和我解释一下啊——！！  
我......我......好不甘心......不想......死......  
体内痛得像是有什么要出来了。  
在愈发强烈的黄色闪光中，我的意识完全消散。

（二）  
檀正宗在妻子的死亡证明上签字。  
他对护士小姐礼貌地笑笑，对方回以节哀的表情后收走笔和纸。  
这一天终于还是来临。  
从得知樱子感染上游戏病毒那一天起，他起初不愿承认，慌乱，再到压抑不止的愤怒，最后只能无奈接受。  
等到挚爱真正离去的这一刻，他反而内心很平静，同时，萌生不该有的内疚。  
Bugstar病毒是他执意研究并利用的重要资源。  
如果樱子嫁的是别人，她也不至于在病毒控制技术还不成熟的时期意外感染，人生也不会迎来这样的结局吧。  
然而，正因为如此，才更要继续。  
如果被家人牺牲的事实挫败到不敢前进甚至放弃，那迄今为止的努力就彻底没有了意义。  
和他的坚定相反，檀黎斗，他和樱子的独子在这一天崩溃。  
他一直觉得自己的儿子心智从未成熟。  
这和他只重视黎斗游戏开发的才能培养，忽略其他方面的教育方针脱不了干系，甚至有他故意为之的成分在内。  
一个视父亲的肯定为唯一的孩子更好被操控。  
当然，黎斗对母亲的依赖也是没有问题的，只是对于樱子的病逝，他万分心痛之下绝不准许，黎斗说出要把她作为bugstar复活这样的疯话。  
他研究利用游戏病的目的只有一个，让全世界沉迷于幻梦公司的游戏。  
他的游戏要代替现实，bugstar也好，拿起卡带的人们也好，都是系统里可控的数据，而他将作为管理者君临。  
结果他的儿子，该计划不可或缺的技术核心，竟然对此不能理解。  
Bugstar是人类的造物，正如黎斗是他的造物一样，上位以及下位的判定，一目了然。  
他理解儿子对自己开发的作品怀有骄傲和袒护，但幻想自己创造了和人一样的生命过于狂妄。  
原生人类永远比数据高贵，在这个游戏机制里战败被淘汰出去的就是任人宰割的弱者。能够随意被人调用出来作为bugstar改造复活，是最显而易见的证据。  
他怎么可能允许用这种事来玷污樱子的生命。  
两个小时前，父子俩在病房为这件事大吵一架，黎斗被正宗狠狠扇一巴掌以后，叫喊着我要和你断绝关系、凭我的才能自己就能复活母亲之类的话夺门而出。  
他没有追上去，现在还有很多后事要处理，不成器的儿子让他在外面哭几个小时就会乖乖回家。  
樱子的空床位边还摆着一束半枯的百合，正宗把花丢进垃圾桶，摘走叶子上系着的祈福卡片。  
上面有樱子亲笔写下的愿望：  
“希望一家人平安喜乐。”  
床头柜上有本没读完的小说，樱子用他们结婚时正宗给她拍的礼服照当书签，正宗把它抽出来端详了好久，坐在窗台边直至日落西沉。  
手机的提示音把他从感伤中惊醒，他点开看了眼内容，眉头紧皱。  
是信用卡动账提示，地点在几个街区外的一家成人用品店。  
对于儿子金钱娱乐上的要求正宗一向放纵，但不限制不代表不监控。  
即使檀黎斗早就是个成年人，他的一切消费记录，譬如便利店的交易、酒店开房，黑市买凶以及股权交易，仍会被按时报给正宗，这是他很久以前就暗中布下的网。  
他知道儿子自恋且恃才而骄，情场放纵炮友无数，鬼混的人不分男女。  
平时只要不影响工作进度，他一律不过问。  
但是今天，今天这种时候——他也如此不成器，企图以这种形式挑战父亲的权威。  
不管教不行了。  
檀正宗立刻驱车前往地址。  
因为是少见的高额度限定卡，店员对这笔消费印象深刻，准确地给出使用者就是住在附近XX号的某某这样的信息。  
那是一间在破旧二层平房走廊尽头的出租屋，正宗黑着脸破门而入，正撞上檀黎斗骑在别人身上淫乱的一幕，他气得理智全无，用尽全力把儿子揍翻在地。  
怒火使得檀正宗脸色铁青，他想掐死辱没了檀樱子脸面的儿子。如今斥责已是无用，唯有疼痛的教训能使檀黎斗清醒，记住他说的每句话。  
然而，黎斗故意让那他草芥般的关系对象染上bugstar病毒，使他始料未及。  
看着那人在短时间内由病发到死亡的惨状，正宗嫌恶地打电话通知公司相关部门的人员进行处理，而黎斗在回收现场的bugstar病毒后，把衬衫胡乱塞好转身就走。  
“站住。你还要去哪？”  
正宗扯住黎斗的领口把他拽回来，黎斗梗着头不说话。  
“公司的开发工作还没完成，不管你想去哪，都要先跟我回幻梦一趟。”  
“我还以为你会有点追求，游戏上市的限期临近，母亲刚刚去世，你却在这种地方胡闹......”   
他对着寒酸凌乱的出租屋指指点点：“令人刮目相看，你的品位已经糟到对这种渣滓也能发情了吗？”  
“真是肮脏，自暴自弃成这副模样。对得起迄今为止你母亲对你的栽培吗？” 他狠狠捏住儿子的脸，力道重得檀黎斗的脸颊被掐出淤红。  
檀正宗的视线向下，想起自己进门时的冲击性画面，继续出言讽刺：“丢尽我的脸面。难道挥霍年轻资本，不到为人父母的年纪就染上性病早逝，便是你未来的打算？”  
“啊，没错，就是这样，你的儿子就是这般货色。怎么样，生气吗？”  
檀黎斗逮到了机会顶嘴，心里涌起报复的快感。  
我知道你一直查我的卡盯我的记录对我的行踪了如指掌，今晚的一切就是做给你看的，我的身体怎么样都无所谓。  
“喔......故意惹我生气？”正宗冷静下来，自己的情绪被这小子带着走，这还是第一次。  
他闭眼想了两秒，冰冷的笑意堆上了嘴角。  
“不尊重你的母亲，忤逆身为你父亲的我。真是让我头疼，明明公司还有那么多事处理，你母亲的葬礼安排也还未谈妥......”  
他慢条斯理地开始解自己的皮带，唇边挂起令人胆寒的微笑。  
黎斗不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，来自儿时记忆的恐惧攀上他的腿脚，他的呼吸急促了起来。  
“你不能......你不能这样对我。”他焦躁又绝望，他已经二十四岁，怎么可以还被当做四岁小孩按在墙上体罚，荒唐。  
“我不能......？哦～因为你白天单方面宣布和我断绝父子关系吗……”檀正宗缓缓说道，嗓音冰冷，却在可怕地笑。  
檀黎斗本应转身就走，白天的时候他立誓要摆脱父亲的影响和控制，但这个男人的每一句话都有如魔咒压迫着他的一言一行。  
“别动，一步也不要动哦，黎斗。不要再惹爸爸生气......除非你不想出席檀樱子的葬礼。”  
“......嗬——”檀黎斗不禁倒抽一口气。  
檀正宗无言地等着他的屈服，两只手把皮带对折捏住两头向中间推挤，然后猛地向外一拉，发出清脆响亮的“啪”。  
黎斗的手随之发抖，这声音令他汗毛倒竖，连移动脚尖一步的勇气也没有。  
当第三声响起时他的意志力几乎清零，麻木放弃地转动身体，让空白的墙壁填满自己的视野，他仅能从声音判断父亲的下一步行动。  
然而对方久久没有动作，就在黎斗快要被这窒息的沉默逼疯，不禁侧头张望时，第一鞭划破空气狠狠打在他的屁股上。  
“我会让人把你关在房间，不让你出席檀樱子的入殓仪式。”  
正宗面无表情说道。  
黎斗发出惨叫，这一抽不仅给他的屁股造成重创，同时刷到他垂在腰侧的手指，痛到他觉得骨头都青了，但他所听到的话更痛，刺得他几乎掉泪。  
“让所有人对你隐瞒你母亲墓地的位置。”  
还未等他适应，第二下第三下接连来到，火辣辣的感觉蔓延开来，檀黎斗把呻吟声憋回嘴里，心底数数字来转移注意力，让自己听不见檀正宗的话。  
檀正宗规律而机械地挥动皮带，左一下右一下，绝不偏袒任何一边，保证在前一次的疼痛还未消散前补上后一发攻击。  
黎斗被打得支撑不住平衡，手和脸贴上墙壁，只是疼痛而已，他还能忍。  
他不会动的，他什么都会做得很好，膝盖发抖算得上什么，他忍得住，檀黎斗的手死死按紧墙面。  
“好孩子。”  
连续挨了十六下后檀正宗停手，黎斗以为这就结束，他呼了口气，浑身脱力顺着墙壁滑跪到地上。  
他的眼角湿润，腰臀因为充血而火热的感觉蔓延开来，明天那里怕是要红肿到严重。  
“起来，把裤子脱掉。”檀正宗的皮鞋轻踢檀黎斗的腿，他笑着命令。  
檀黎斗整个人愣住，童年时期被相同的手法惩罚到这也就结束，他还想做什么？  
但他又不敢反抗，慢慢站起身抓起裤腰往下拉扯，布料摩擦过伤痕累累的臀部时面容扭曲了一瞬。  
“连它也一起。”檀正宗示意，手指向他的内裤。  
“......”  
被打热的屁股和前端暴露在空气中，他忽然对赤裸产生了羞耻。  
“别这么看着爸爸，黎斗。你不是最喜欢奖励了吗？”檀正宗反问他，把他拉到自己腿前。  
“不......不啊......”  
“嘘。樱子会听见的......”  
正宗故意往他的屁股底部抽，振动传递到整块腰腹带来更多刺激。  
父亲明明没有碰他其他任何地方，性器和体内深处却都有了反应，他受不了这个，绷不住地开始哭泣，自尊完全被父亲踩在脚下。  
然后他的父亲从背后进入了他。  
之前做的润滑和扩张过去太久，近乎失效，正宗粗暴而唐突的插入极其不适。  
今晚的事态已经超过他的想象，难言的惊慌让檀黎斗开始挣扎，被檀正宗强硬地按在地上，双手反剪到背后。  
檀正宗的目的只有教导和训诫，绝没有让这小鬼满足的意思，他的怒意难以遏制，反转化成乱伦的畸形鞭策。  
他恶意掐上臀肉边一道明显的鞭痕，随后猛地拍上一巴掌，喟叹地感受儿子肠道的收紧。  
“哈啊......哈啊......”  
“黎斗喜欢爸爸花时间陪你，怎么了，不是吗？”  
不一样，不一样，因为是父亲所以不一样，夸奖是，责骂是，性事带来的体验更是。  
“不......不行......今天是......妈妈过世的日子......檀正宗......”  
黎斗摇晃着头控制不住吸鼻子的声音和破碎的哽咽，他头晕目眩，几乎反胃，他的父亲有病，他的父亲......因为母亲去世，也崩溃了。  
“是谁在母亲的祭日做出不成体统的事情......我给你的是奖励，你却哭成这样——！？”  
檀正宗扯起儿子的头发把他的脑袋往地上摔，黎斗猛地憋住哭声，头磕到地面发出一声闷响。  
檀正宗保持插入的状态，把黎斗从地上捞起来，换成坐姿圈在臂弯，然后转向镜子，手伸下去把黎斗的腿抬起，好让他看清镜子里的自己。  
“对，对不起......爸爸，对不起，妈妈......”  
看黎斗在他的怀里哭得上气不接下气，他心里涌起一丝怜爱。  
他的儿子多可怜，不断地对他道歉，对爱他的母亲道歉。  
如果他能反省自己早晨时，肆意侮辱檀樱子生命的妄言，那他花费在檀黎斗身上的时间也就有相当的价值。  
虽然在妻子去世的当晚，对儿子做这种出格的事让他自己都觉得恶心，做出有违人伦举动的他，已经失去再被檀樱子所爱的资格。  
但这一切都是为了黎斗的教育，让他重新将才能运用到正轨上来，是他身为人父对檀黎斗的期望。  
他不反对父母对孩子有天然的爱护这种说法，只是在他看来这都是有条件的。  
他童年时也是被长辈严格管教成长，这促成他奋发自律的性格，让他能在一代之内白手起家建立起全国数一数二的游戏公司。   
他的儿子是幻梦公司底下最重要的商品的一部分，他将利用檀黎斗，不择手段地实现理想。  
“这才是......对你的爱啊，我的儿子。”  
“要是......之后我也感染bugstar病毒的话，不如就让我死吧......”  
这是黎斗第一次表露出明显的自毁倾向。  
“我不允许你这么随便地对待自己的生命。”  
“听好了黎斗，你所背负的是整间幻梦公司的未来，和我的期望。”  
你的生命是为了父亲的夙愿而存在的，属于我——你的父亲檀正宗。  
“黎斗，继续培养樱子身上感染的bugstar，但是不能有多余的打算。我们各退一步，如何？”  
“嗯。”  
正宗把儿子搂紧，一只手抚着他的头发。  
“从今以后我们只有彼此。”  
“嗯。”  
“回家吧，我永远是爱你的。”  
“嗯。”  
黎斗也回抱了父亲，父子俩在失去樱子的夜晚相拥。  
只是在正宗看不见的背后，檀黎斗悄悄睁开了眼，他的眼神没有丝毫温度。

一周后，檀樱子的葬礼。  
檀黎斗穿着遮掩的高领衬衣远远地看着灵堂前沉默的父亲，感觉他比以前老去。母亲的去世对于他俩都是沉重的打击，他觉得父亲出现了可以被趁虚而入的裂痕。  
檀正宗不再是他眼里绝对完美的父神，而只是一个普通的凡人。  
他对bugstar的利用方式自我又庸俗，说到底还是站在人类是万物的顶端，这一狭隘的视角上思考问题。  
把其他人降级为数据，自己作为仅剩的原生人类君临世界，这就是檀黎斗对他父亲计划的全部理解。  
但在檀黎斗看来作为bugstar复活反而是一种进化，是一种更先进的生命存在形式。他已经悟到了，在这脆弱落后的世界里唯有他的才能可以引发革新，他不可以被晾在一边，不可以再被利用。  
从那以后的无数夜晚，难以入睡的他蜷成一团，左手环住脖子去掐自己的后颈皮，企图让自己轰轰作响的思绪平静下来。  
据说这是母猫快速安抚小猫的方法，只要从脖子后面叼住，它们就会变得很乖，可能对人也有相似的作用。  
他切断与以前所有关系对象的联系，幻梦公司与卫生省合作的CR机构上线后，他更专心投入到计划的工作中去。如果有需要的资源就找檀正宗，同时在他父亲的耳边吹点枕头风搞小动作。

一年后，零日事件发生。  
目送父亲被捕离去后的檀黎斗无言地走上公司天台，他带着几乎是狞笑的表情朝着天空展开双臂。  
不管是谁，  
街上行走的人们也好，  
幻梦的员工也好，  
CR的医生们也好，  
新生的bugstar们也好，  
甚至自己的父亲，  
都不过是神的才能的养料罢了！  
我将爱你们所有人，来吧——  
向我索取，同我交媾吧——  
然后为我所吞食——！

END

关于文中黎斗做的bugstar减毒技术实验的设定——原先bugstar要从宿主身上分离出来需要进行手术，但一年前给永梦的手术让在场所有人都被极强的病毒毒性感染死亡，虽然顺利生出了帕拉德，黎斗也在思考如何更安全可控地得到bugstar独立个体。  
根据病毒灭活的原理，简略单薄的病毒遗传物质在复制过程中变异率较高，医学上常利用这一点得到变异成无致病能力但仍有抗原能力的病毒株。因此先把死亡宿主（樱子）身上捕捉到的危险bugstar拿去感染别人，多次传代培养再稳定成个体，一开始善良活泼的Poppy就是这么来的。


End file.
